


Dominoes

by Femina93



Category: Dragon Quest Builders (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, builderoth, spoilers on every front, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-10-03 21:44:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20459969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femina93/pseuds/Femina93
Summary: Moonbrooke. When they asked her to make a dungeon, she knew just who it was for. She refused. And just like dominoes in a row, just one toppling can have far-reaching effects.





	1. Chapter 1

Mina could not believe her ears. “You want me to build a WHAT?!” She crossed her arms in agitation, “Let me guess, they’re wanting to throw my best friend in a hole he can’t escape from. I’ll have no part in it. It isn’t happening.”

Warwick, the unassuming nice-guy had always struck her as a goodie-two-shoes whose smile never met his eyes. He was a snake if she ever saw one, always pointing fingers and seldom being correct. Since they had shown up on this damned island it was one thing after another, with constant chatter from him about moving shadows and things being done in secret. Some people had even been hurt, and yet here he was, asking for a damned cell to be made.

“The King has ordered it!” Warwick insisted.

“Well, then, I’ll have a chat with him myself. I’m not locking up my best friend. I’ll leave first.”

Anessa, whom had been cold and calculating through all of the hell that had been going on since they arrived on the island, managed to meander by at precisely the right time, and tiptoed down the stairs, listening.

“But, Builder! We need you or this war will go on forever! We need to cease this endless, needless battle!” Warwick pressed once more, taking a small step in front of her.

“Then you will all have to trust me. If you need my help so bad, you will listen to me when I say that I WILL NOT build a cell for Malroth. Under any circumstances. No matter what. Now step out of my way. I’m going to go have a word with your king.”

Again, Warwick took a step in front of her, “I cannot let you leave without his majesty’s order completed.”

Anessa stepped out of the shadows. “Warwick! Cease your aggressions! If the builder wishes an audience with the King, your job is to facilitate it! Not stand in her way!”

Warwick’s posture straightened a bit in surprise, “A-Anessa! Yes, yes of course. My mistake.”

Mina stomped past the slimy sleeze-ball. “I’m going to talk with your king. If anyone tries anything against my best friend, I will leave you all to your fate.”

As Mina exited the underground room, Malroth caught sight of her, “Yo!” Bolting up to her, he looked her up and down, and seeing the look on her face was instantly alerted to something being wrong. “What happened? I’ve never seen you so…” He trailed off as Mina stopped, huffing. He caught a glimpse of tears at the corners of her eyes. “Who made you cry?” he demanded.

“I… It’s… I need to talk to the king.” When she tried to move past him, he put his hands on both of her shoulders and stopped her.

“Who. Made. You. Cry.” He ground out between clenched teeth.

“Malroth, Please…” Mina started.

“WHO?”

And that was all it took. The dam burst and tears started flowing. Sobbing once, she dashed into his arms, burying her face in his chest. “Mmph.” She said.

Malroth went rigid. He was so angry. He wanted to beat everything around him into dust, and decimate anyone who got in his way. HIS builder was crying, and someone here was responsible. Looking down at her sobbing form, he felt so helpless. “H-hey. No tears. C-c’mon. I can’t help if I don’t know what’s wrong.”

Mina mumbled something into his chest, before pulling away, looking up at him and sniffling. “They… they want me to build a cell… they didn’t tell me who it was for… but something tells me it’s for you. I won’t. I won’t build it! They can’t make me!”

Malroth went cold. They would… If he was angry a second ago, he was fuming now. How dare they?! His poor builder.

Stepping back and sniffling as she wiped at her tears, she attempted to make herself presentable. “I’m going to talk to their king. I won’t do this without you. I need you.”

He felt… warm… at that confession. It was almost enough to make him less furious. “I’m coming with you. I’ll stay quiet, but if something goes wrong, I’m getting us out of this place.”

Mina nodded and led the way to the king’s audience chamber. The one she had made for him. She was so angry. She never felt like this. This was a dirty feeling.

Opening the doors she was suddenly face-to-face with the king and Anessa. Warwick was nowhere to be found.

“Builder! Thank the Goddess! Warwick has fled the castle!” Anessa called out.

“Wh-What?” Mina exclaimed, shocked at the news.

“When you left that cellar, I called him out on his so-called ‘orders’ from the King. I had overheard his discussion with the King, and the agreement was if you felt he needed to be put in a cell for the betterment of the people, then to have you build it. He turned it around, and tried to force it on you. I called him out on it. I threatened to go before the King at your side, and he fled, yelling something about the base of illusions. I let him go, but came to warn you and Malroth, as well as the King.”

Mina’s skin crawled at the mention of illusions. There was that word again. She didn’t know what all it meant, but she was not going to stop now. Now it was personal. This war was going to end. It was going to end soon. And the only casualties would be him and his masters. She startled a bit when she suddenly found her hand in Malroth’s. Looking up at him she watched his face, his gaze never wavered from the King, eyes ice cold and ruthless in a way she had never seen before.

“We’re going after him. Mina and I. Alone. We’re going to make him wish he had never laid eyes on us. You all stay here and guard the castle. We’ll be back soon.”

“Wait, young man.” The King spoke up now, for the first time since they entered the room. “Wouldn’t you like to know where it is he’s headed?”

Malroth’s eyes narrowed. “Spill it. Now. I don’t have time to waste. That bastard made Mina cry and I’m not having it.”

The King paused, considering, before agreeing. “There is a cave, at the far end of the valley, due East. On the other end of that cave are the bowels of Hell themselves. You will know truth when you see what there is to see there.”

Malroth nodded, “Come on, Mina. We’re going to make that bastard pay.”

Mina nodded, glancing down at her hand, which he still held. Malroth looked down as well, but instead of letting go, shifted his hand so it was around her shoulders as he led her out of the room. Instead of heading for the front door, though, he led her directly to her workshop.

As soon as the door was shut, he rounded on her with an intense expression on his face. “I think I get it now. What they were talking about on Krumble-Dun. I’ve felt it for a while now, but never as strongly as I did when I saw you cry. Nobody makes My Builder, My Mina cry.” Without even so much as a by-your-leave he crushed her to his body, capturing her lips in his. Instantly her legs felt like jelly, and nearly gave out on her, but the issue was quickly solved when Malroth backed her against the nearest wall, lifting her up by the underside of her thighs.

A quiet gasp and tiny throaty sound met his ears, encouraging him as he released her mouth and went straight for her throat, sucking and biting his way down to the base of her neck where it met her shoulder. He nipped her, once, twice, with his fangs as he ground himself into her core through their clothes. She moved her head obediently, giving him more access, as she whined at the sensation building in her belly.

“Mine.” He growled. He’d been waiting far too long for this. “Yes!” she gasped out, “M-Malroth, please.”

No sooner had the words left her lips, than her shorts were down, her skirt was up and his length was pressed against her waiting center. It was only now that he paused, looking down at her, “You’re sure.” It was a question. “Yes.” She replied.

Suddenly he was inside her, stretching her in the most delicious way, it wasn’t how she thought her first time would be, taken quickly and forcefully against a wall by the man she loved, but it meant something all the same.

Before she had a chance to adapt to his girth, he was pounding into her, her small noises turning into mewling wails as speed turned into depth. The only thing keeping her up was his arms under her thighs, her arms around his shoulders, and her back against the wall as he drove himself deeper with every thrust. It was funny, she had always been led to believe that the first time would hurt. This was anything but pain. She could feel the buildup of something twisting, pulling, tensing in her belly and the back of her head.

His thoughts were much more muddied as he pounded into her. It felt so good. She was hot, and wet, and willing, and her cries were like music to his ears. He could feel his end was near, and her walls were beginning to flutter around his cock. He knew she had to be close as well. He threw caution to the wind as he started hammering into her harder, trying to hurry them both along. Suddenly, she threw her head back and let out a loud cry as she clamped down on him, spasming around him, drawing him into his own climax as he thrust up into her again and again as he released into her, head thrown back before he bit hard into her shoulder, at the precise spot he had been nipping at earlier. His fangs sank into her flesh as he left two small wounds on her neck. “Mine.” He growled again as he released her, burying his face into that spot as he began to soften. He held her there for a while, hands still holding her up by her thighs as they took comfort in each other.

Eventually, he let her down onto her own shaky feet. Her legs felt like jelly, still, and now she really did ache, but she was entirely satisfied. She grabbed a towel out of her pack to attempt to clean herself up, and handed him one as well.

“Get the things you need, for this, together. We’re going after him as soon as you are ready.” His voice was deeper than it usually was. It sent tingles of desire through her, and she idly wondered if this is what she had been missing. She pulled up her shorts and straightened her dress once more, before she turned toward her crafting table once more. She needed some things.

As she created the items she needed in a hurry, she felt Malroth’s gaze on her. He was staring at her intently, not menacing, not threatening, but a presence as he always seemed to be, taking up more room than strictly necessary without ever really meaning to. She withdrew her good armor from the chest, and strapped it on as quickly as she could. It was the best she had ever designed, in her opinion. Finally, she turned toward Malroth.

“Are you ready?” he asked, eager to get the show on the road.

“Yes.” Mina replied, confidently shouldering her war hammer.

“Good. Let’s go.”

As they left the gates of the castle behind them, dawn was creeping up on the horizon. Malroth’s eyes seldom left Mina, and he followed behind her closely, feeling, to her, as a protector. She felt safe with him, even if others did not.

As they neared the tunnel, she grew nervous. The King had described the place beyond as “Hell”. What would they find? She slowed to a stop right in front of the entrance. Peering into the darkness, she felt Malroth’s arm wrap around her shoulders once more.

“You nervous?” he asked. It didn’t really sound like a question.

“Yeah, a little. But I’ve got you. We can do this.” Mina gulped, and went to take a step forward, but was stopped by Malroth’s strong arms, turning her toward him. Leaning down, he put his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes. “I’m right here. We can do this.” He kissed her. This one was very different from the last. He was soft, gentle, tender. Holding her to him as he reassured her. Pulling back, he took her hand once more and they walked into the tunnel. It wasn’t very far in that they were accosted by a hoard of monsters, all of which were enough to test their combined strength, but Malroth once more came through. Bashing his way through enemy after enemy until they were all turned to dust.

Picking their way through the cave, they eventually came upon a dead end. There was no other way out. Mina drew her war hammer and swung with all her might, breaking through in one hit. On the other side of the wall, though, something was amiss. Everything was green and beautiful and well kept. It was all perfectly manicured fields and gardens. Out a little ways was a dilapidated old church, and a small hammerhood seemed to be the only creature for miles. Using her glider, she floated down to where the hammerhood was and tried to talk to it. However, when it started insisting that the world was going to end and that it was nothing but an illusion, Malroth got angry.

“He’s obviously not going to tell us anything useful. Come on, Mina, let’s go. There’s a path going that way.” He gestured, but reached up to rub at his head, like it hurt.

Mina plodded along after him, taking his hand back for herself. “It’s beautiful. Strangely beautiful. I’ve never seen this much healthy green on any island we’ve been to.”

“I agree. It’s just not right. Something is wrong with this place.”

As they continued down the path, they saw a Cyclops meandering as if in a daze. Malroth pushed her behind him, but the Cyclops didn’t even notice. They began to walk past, gingerly, trying not to agitate it if they did not have to. Malroth seemed particularly twitchy about the whole thing as well, and kept himself between her and the Cyclops the entire time. Once they were nearly past it, it seemed to notice them and spoke out loud about the end of the world of illusions.

Malroth led Mina away quickly after that, rubbing his temple all the while. As they came around a bend in the road, their gazes quickly turned to the enormous castle in the distance. Mina was baffled. Who had built that great castle? She quickly came to the conclusion that it was built by the legendary builder.

They did not really expect to find anyone inside though, but there seemed to be quite a lot of people in the small make-shift town within the walls. The people all seemed to be quite a bit mad, though, all absolutely sure that they were in some Kingdom that was flourishing, and that Mina was their Prince, coming home from a journey. They spoke with everyone, and no one seemed to have any wits at all.

They finally came upon the throne room, and there were quite a few beauties running around less than dressed, dancing for the “King”, who also seemed to believe Mina was the Prince, at least until they all disintegrated, magic falling away from them fully as they morphed into monsters, the doors locking behind them as the Priest of the Children of Hargon made himself known, and brought forth Warwick himself.

The Priest laughed, looking upon the two of them, “Ah! The young heathen and her protector, followed my disciple into our trap. How good of you to join us. Warwick, you have done well to bring them here.”

“Yes, Father, I did just as you ordered.” Warwick smiled at the Priest before turning to Mina and Malroth, “I see you have followed me, Builder, and you’ve brought a nuisance with you. How very fitting that the two of you should die here together.”

“It was you all along hurting people and destroying things, tunneling from the inside and trying to sabotage us! You told the monsters our weak points, you gave them secrets they shouldn’t have had! And worst of all, you tried to get me to cage my best friend!”

Warwick smiled an awful smile. “Yes, yes, this is all true! I have served Master Hargon well!” He was gleeful at his actions, which only served to piss off Malroth more. He laughed horribly, before glowing and transforming into a monster himself. “And now as a Monster, I will watch the destruction of this world as a true follower of Hargon!”

“So, you are just as trash as we thought, big whoop. I’m going to kick your ass so hard your grandma will feel it. That’s not why I’m going to kick your ass, though. I’m doing it because you made MY MINA CRY!” and with that, Malroth leapt into the fray. Mina hardly had to swing her sword at all, and wound up just chucking bombs at enemies that got too close. Malroth kept swinging until all of them were on the ground, and as Warwick struggled to get up Malroth stomped on his hand and ground it into the dirt.

“Are you ready to die?” Malroth growled, before taking his club and crushing the bastard’s head.

Mina was sickened at the sight, but in their travels, she had seen Malroth do the same to many a monster that threatened her. It wasn’t a new sight, but it was still uncomfortable.

Out of Warwick’s jacket, an orb clattered to the floor and rolled toward Mina. Mina wasn’t sure what it was, but she wasn’t going to risk it being important and leaving it. Stowing it in her bag, she sighed in relief.

Malroth turned back toward Mina, his smirk turning into a real smile. “Let’s get out of here, yeah?”

Mina nodded and concentrated, trying to teleport back to the castle, but for some reason was unable to target it. “I-I can’t teleport us back! Something is wrong! Malroth we have to get back there! Now!”

The Priest, who had been amongst those Malroth had clubbed, lay dying, but laughed at Mina’s plight, “Just as planned,” he cackled before hacking himself hoarse, “Good luck trying to save them builder! You’re already too late!” Laughing quietly, his eye went dim before he turned to dust.

Horror filled Mina’s eyes, and she looked at Malroth, “Wh-what are we going to do?!”

Malroth saw the panic in her eyes, nodded once, and, without warning, lifted her into his arms and took off at a sprint. “I’m faster than you, we’re going at my speed.”

Climbing the mountains was easy for him, and as he reached the top, he ran in the direction of the castle. “Let’s glide the rest of the way, we’re high enough we should reach it without any trouble.” He got to the edge of the cliffs, and set her down.

“Right!” Mina said, “Ready?”

“Right behind you!” Malroth replied.

Mina jumped off the cliff and threw out her windbreaker at the exact moment Malroth grabbed onto her legs, the two of them gliding the entire distance. As the castle came into view they realized their suspicions were correct. A small army of monsters was knocking at the gate of the castle.

“Mina, you fly to the walls and chuck bombs, I’ll smash in their faces. We have to stop them!” Malroth called to her.

“Got it! Be careful!”

“You too! Ready… Steady… NOW!” Releasing her legs, Malroth dove onto the back of one of the bigger monsters, slamming his club into as many as he could as quickly as he could. Mina aimed directly at the castle wall, and, landing on top of it, turned quickly, drawing bombs out of her bag and throwing them at any monster stupid enough to try the gates solo. She took out quite a few this way, and Malroth was gaining the upper hand. Just then, the residents of the castle who were trained in battle were pouring into the fray, having holed themselves in, in fear. With two able bodied fighters weakening their numbers quickly, the monsters were easily being pushed back, and defeated. When the last one turned to dust, she glided down to Malroth, going for their normal high-five. What followed thereafter, was Malroth drawing her to his person and kissing her so deeply she was left in a daze.

She wondered if this would be her new normal. If it was, she would not be complaining.

“Mina! Malroth! You’re safe! You’re here! Oh, thank goodness! Those monsters showed up out of nowhere! We have to plan what is next! Atlas will be knocking on our gates soon enough, and we have to have a plan!” Anessa cried urgently. “The King is in the Throne Room! Hurry!”

Mina was less than thrilled. She was skeptical about building anything more for the people of Moonbrooke, but after what she saw at that castle, she wasn’t sure if she had a choice. Malroth saw the look of concern on her face, and took her hand in his. Blue eyes met red and they nodded at each other, coming to the same conclusion. They had to finish this.

In the end, the discussion ended in Mina agreeing to design an enormous cannon. An idea that she wasn’t exactly thrilled with, but seemed necessary. She really did not want to build any more weapons, but she had to take down Atlas. At least she had her best friend beside her.

Laying down the blueprints was easy. The hard part was carving hundreds of bricks herself in every shape they could think of. This cannon had to be made just right to channel any amount of energy. Magic was stupid like that.

She spent hours crafting at her table, hardly taking a moment to stuff her face quickly before getting right back to it. The entire time, Malroth watched her every move. At first, he just watched, but as the hours ticked by, he began to pace, and then huff, rubbing his head every once in a while, muttering to himself.

Finally, he grew sick of waiting.

Malroth stalked up behind Mina, who was oblivious to his predations. Gently, he ran one hand up the curve of Mina’s waist, and the other caressed her hip, drawing her to him from behind. She wasn’t in that ridiculous armor anymore, thank goodness, instead choosing to stay in her normal building outfit, which was just fine to him. The last time he had been fast, rough, and demanding. This time, he wanted her to really enjoy it. She was working far too hard anyway.

The hand at her waist slid up and cupped a breast, massaging it slowly, and causing Mina to stand up straight. His mouth went to her neck, the small wounds from his fangs barely starting to heal. Instead of biting, he was gentle as he sucked on the tender flesh of her neck, eliciting small gasps from his Builder. The hand at her hip reached down between her legs, under her dress, and beyond her shorts, and found that little bundle of nerves hidden there. The second his fingers brushed it, she gasped out loud and her knees went weak. She fell forward onto her work bench, legs twitching as he continued to work that spot. She moaned into the table as she tried feebly to lean into his hand. The hand at her breast reached down her shirt and tweaked a nipple, causing her to let out a small “Ah!” as her back arched into him.

Malroth loved all the little sounds and reactions she was making, but he could only watch for so long. He pulled down her shorts once more and got a good view of her ass as she was bent over her workbench. Her hips and ass were muscular from all the work she did every day, but she was supple and soft in all the right spots. Idly wondering what she tasted like, he dipped a finger into her, a moan startled from her lips, as he got an idea. He pumped that finger into her, feeling her from the inside, before adding a second finger. She was gasping for air as she felt that familiar sensation building up in her belly. She was so wet for him, so ready, so he removed his fingers, getting a good taste of her juices before using them to lube himself.

Positioning himself at her entrance, he asked, “You ready?” Her only response was a nod and a look of lust over her shoulder. All the permission he needed. In less than a moment he was deep in her, grabbing her hips and thrusting. He didn’t think, he only felt as he rammed into her from behind, over and over again. Her moans turned to squeaking screams as his length hit the deepest part of her with every thrust. It felt so good. So good. So. Good. She couldn’t even think anymore. All she could do was feel. Eventually even her squeaks couldn’t hold out as her cries went mute when she ran out of breath. Every thrust met with a tiny noise at the back of her throat, but that was all she could manage.

He was determined to last longer this time, but as her squeaks got higher in pitch, he knew she was not going to take much longer. He smirked. He wondered how many times he could make her cum before he finished.

Feeling her flutter around him was only the beginning as far as he was concerned. She dove off the end of that orgasm as pleasured spasms wracked her body, however she was surprised when he just. kept. going. He varied his speed this time, going from achingly slow to hard, fast, and deep within a few thrusts, her trembling body already on the verge once more. He was close, so he slowed down, and as soon as he could feel his end back away, he sped up once more, edging himself along as she came again, her cries loud once more as her voice keened high with her orgasm.

Once more he was coming to the finish, and he slowed. She was shuddering now, her whole body churning and writhing beneath him, her body was just begging to come again. Three. He was going to get three out of her before he was spent. He decided to go all out this time, as he suddenly sped up, and her body was no longer able to keep up with him. She held onto the table and panted loudly as her body prepared to dive again into the depths of another orgasm.

“Just. A little. More.” He grunted as he felt himself reach the brink. Mina cried out loudly this time as she came, her whole body shuddering with every breath. That did it for Malroth, and he leaned forward, and came hard, deep into Mina’s waiting center. He put his arms on either side of her as he panted, softening within her. She hardly moved as she lay limp on her work bench, panting and shuddering, still incoherent and unable to really say or do anything besides lay there in a daze.

Several minutes later, Mina managed to stand shakily on her feet and pull her shorts back up. She needed to lay down. Her bed was in her workshop anyway.

Malroth could see that she needed the rest. He knew she was well worn out for all the effort he gave. Good. She worked too hard anyway. Without waiting for her to ask, he lifted her into his arms.

“Let’s go lay down, okay Mina?”

“Y-yeah.” She yawned, and he decided right then that it was what she would refer to as “cute.”

He carried her over to her bed, plopped her down, and crawled in beside her. It was much too small for both of them, but he sure as hell was not going to let go of his Mina for anything.

“This bed is too small. You need to make one big enough for both of us to share.”

“Mmm, in the morning.” Mina replied.

The smug, joking, shock on Malroth’s face was obvious, but Mina never saw it. She was mostly asleep by the time he teased “My Mina, not designing something instantly? That never happens!”

She was already snoring by the time he finished his sentence.


	2. Chapter 2

The Kazzapple Cannon was coming along nicely. It turned out that the orb Mina got from Warwick was one of three legendary orbs, which they could use to power the cannon. The other two had been hidden in a puzzle-like lighthouse where you had to jump to get anywhere. Malroth had loved it. Mina, not so much. The last one had been hidden underwater in what once was a temple that had sunk beneath the waves. Again, Malroth had a blast. Mina was cold and wet by the end of it and rather put out.

But both charging towers were done, and the villagers were working on the cannon tower. Mina was not pleased. She hadn’t wanted anything to do with this cannon from the beginning. Weapons of mass destruction were not her thing. Malroth kept his guard up around the villagers all the time these days too, which hurt Mina to watch, but it was better than him being in some dingey dungeon. In all honesty, this had been her least favorite island of all.

Malroth was once again watching her as she worked, creating the last few blocks needed for the tower and cannon heading. She just wanted this damn place behind her. Malroth could see how upset she was. Hell, he was upset too. The villagers seemed like they had gotten over the whole thing, but Mina still hadn’t. It wasn’t until he smelled salt that he realized just how hard this island had been on her.

Malroth quietly approached Mina, and, putting an arm around her, asked, “What’s wrong?”

Mina’s tears flowed gently down her face as the anxiety and stress and fear all welled up inside her. She sobbed once before turning around and sitting on her work bench. “I hate it here. I just want to go home. I just want this war to end. I don’t like building weapons like these. I don’t like schemes and plots. I just want to build nice things like homes and farms and mines. Things that are useful. Not war machines meant to destroy lives.”

Malroth hugged her, rubbing her back and running his fingers through her hair. “I feel the same way. Destruction should be one-on-one smackdowns, not cannons and magic and weaknesses. And your whole thing is making stuff, not destroying it. Your version of destruction ends with more creation. All this is, is violence for the sake of it. I don’t have a problem with it, but you do, and that’s why I’m sick of this place. Because of how much it has hurt you.”

They stayed like that for a short while, Malroth rubbing circles in Mina’s back, but eventually, Mina decided she had to get back to work. Sighing, she pulled away from her favorite red-eyed warrior, and hopped off the work table, to turn back to what she was doing before, feeling a bit more energized. She noticed, however, that when she turned away, Malroth began rubbing his head once more. He’d been doing that more and more since they arrived in Moonbrooke, and she wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

Tilting her head away from her work once more, she asked, “What about you? You seem like your headaches are getting more frequent. Are you okay?”

Malroth’s eyes darted to hers, wide and shocked, “I’m fine! Honest! They just… won’t go away.”

Mina nodded, “I’ll see if I can figure out a blend of medicinals for you, okay?”

Malroth laughed, “With what time? The people here keep you up to your armpits in tasks. I don’t need to add to the pile.”

“I can figure out some time for that, no problem. They can wait.” Mina started to get pouty as she said this, looking absolutely adorable to Malroth.

“But can Atlas?” Malroth sighed, noting how they hadn’t heard from the cyclops. He was probably waiting for the whole place to be finished before he attacked.

Mina sighed, “You’re right. I’ll look for a medicine for you when we get home, okay?”

“Sounds good. I can wait.” Malroth gave his best cocky smirk. Mina didn’t quite buy it, but couldn’t really argue.

Mina continued her carving. She swore if she never had to carve another magic rune it would be too soon.

The work continued, and Mina managed to put together all the materials needed, directing the villagers to put certain blocks in certain spaces. Finally, the last thing to get together was the last orb being put into place. After so long of people being untrustworthy here, and then Warwick’s nonsense, she felt that she was the only one to put the orb into its final spot. Resting it in the center of the cannon was daunting, only because a weapon like this aught not to be built by any builder, but it was the only way. Huffing, she placed the orb, and stepped away as the charging towers activated properly, powering up the Kazzapple Cannon.

Mina grimaced at the sight as everyone else cheered.

It was one person after another telling her how amazing that cannon was that day. She was sick of it. She just wanted the whole thing to be done.

Then, the earth beneath her feet rumbled, and she knew it was time. All the warriors and mages and healers gathered at the gates as everyone prepared for battle. Malroth was at the center, as usual.

Mina was so tired of these shenanigans. She vowed to take every single weapon on the field home with her so none of these fools could ever do something like this again. War was terrible and she didn’t want any of her inventions to be used for evil.

Malroth looked at her as she approached. “Mina, I’m sorry to tell you this, but you’re on cannon duty. You fire that thing directly at his face until I can take him down all the way. We can win, we just need you to use your weapon, as you are the only one who can.”

Mina was taken aback. He had seen those runes?

“We’ll talk later. Get ready.” Malroth smirked at her, one of his winning smirks. She smiled back, before turning away to head to the cannon. “Oh, and Mina?” Malroth called, causing her to turn her head once more toward him, “I love you, babe. Be safe.”

Mina, having never thought to hear those words come out of the sexy man she adored, was floored and almost walked straight into a wall in shock. Catching herself, and turning bright red, she nodded at him and bolted toward the cannon, his laughter following her a good distance.

She had only just made it to the cannon when Atlas showed his horribly large face. He mocked them for a while, before setting his army on them. Mina’s weapons slowed them down long enough for Malroth to splat them into oblivion, and as usual, it was wave after wave coming directly at them until all that was left was Atlas.

Taking up her position at the cannon, she aimed directly for his eye. That would give them a chance for Malroth to beat him senseless.

BOOM! The cannon shot him dead center in the face, but his hide was tough enough it only dazed him. A few seconds later, BOOM! Each hit seeming to phase him just that much more. BOOM! And Atlas took a knee, dazed and winded as Malroth hammered away at his body and head.

With Mina and Malroth working together, the battle was over without nearly as much damage to the castle as Mina had expected. Whatever damage was done was easily fixed by the villagers, too, which was nice.

That night there were so many fireworks that the villagers set off, but while most everyone was in the town center, Malroth and Mina walked along the edge of the walls, deciding what all Mina would break down immediately.

Mina wanted out. As quickly and as cleanly as possible. She couldn’t stand it here much longer. Dismantling everything would be first on the agenda tomorrow. In the meantime, Malroth had plans for his beloved builder.

Malroth just wanted Mina to smile again. She hadn’t really given him a goofy smile once since they had gotten there, and he was determined to see a genuine Mina smile before they went home. As they walked along the edge of the castle wall, Malroth suddenly stopped, holding her hand, causing her to stop as well. Malroth led her over to the edge of the wall and, still holding her hand, plopped down, legs dangling off the edge. Giving a single tug, Mina lost her balance and Malroth caught her, causing her to fall right into his lap sideways.

Malroth wrapped his arms around her, holding her to him as his eyes followed the streams and explosions of Mina’s fireworks. Mina followed his line of sight, and they watched the fireworks in silence.

Eventually, Malroth spoke up, “We’ll be going home tomorrow. Makes me happy. The sooner I can see that look leave your face, the better.”

Mina looked up in confusion, “What look?”

“That look you’ve had since the whole Warwick thing. Like you ate something bitter. Like you are tired but can’t sleep. I can’t wait to have my Mina back.”

“Your?” She trailed off, “Have I really been that distant and unpleasant?”

Malroth tightened his grip, “I wouldn’t say unpleasant. Distant, yes, and sad, but not unpleasant. Your designs and inventions are being used for hurting others. You never wanted to hurt anyone. I know that. But you were given the choice of leaving and you stood your ground. You won. You saved people. And you are removing everything you built so they can’t hurt others. I would say you are stronger because of it. I just wish it hadn’t hurt you so much.”

Mina swallowed, “Malroth? Did you mean it? When you told me you loved me?”

Malroth looked down at her with a sincere smile, instead of his trademark smirk, “Of course I did. To be honest, before I thought that the whole “Love” thing was bogus. That it was useless and fake. You showed me otherwise. I didn’t get it before. Now I do. I meant it then, I mean it now. I love you, Mina.”

Mina went bright red, and thought about what he said, before she got the goofiest, biggest smile on her face, “I love you too, Malroth!”

“There it is! There’s my Mina! You did come back to me!” Malroth leaned down and gave her a long, deep kiss, their tongues wrestling, hands groping, and generally enjoying each other’s company. As they came up for air, Malroth smirked down at her. Without saying a word, he stood up, lifting her into his arms as he made for her workshop.

A couple people tried to interrupt him, but all it took was a growl from him for them to back off. He wasn’t dealing with bullshit this time, or requests.

Mina had managed, in her spare time, what little there had been, to build a bed big enough for both of them. He was damn sure it wasn’t the finished product, because it was sloppy even in his mind. This was the first draft for something, he just didn’t know what. In the mean time, it would do.

Entering the workshop, he carried her all the way to the bed and set her down gently on the side, and pulled his shirt, boots and pants off fully this time, giving her a very nice view as she took in his full form before her.

He wasn’t as bulky as the men from Krumble-Dun, and he wasn’t a pretty-boy like the men here on Moonbrooke. He was his own kind of attractive. He was muscular, hardened, and strong without looking like a badboon. His face was youthful and charming without the boyishness of the so-called men around here. Where others had pudge and soft features, he had the lean-ness of one who was constantly working his muscles for flexibility and agility, as well as strength.

He leaned down and captured her mouth in his, hands going on either side of her, as he knelt in front of her, her legs dangling off the side of the bed. Their tongues wound around each other in a frantic dance that neither of them wanted to back away from. Eventually the need for air became apparent, and Malroth pulled away.

“Lie down,” he told her. She was hesitant, but complied, and felt him remove her boots and her shorts. She quickly got the hint, and began trying to wiggle out of her dress, but he put a hand on her stomach, “No, just lie down. Trust me.”

She lay back once more and felt him spread her legs. She was curious. Could he be--? And before she could finish that thought, something hot and wet tested her folds. She felt him spread her, and before she could form a coherent sentence, his mouth was on her, licking, sucking, nibbling at her thighs, her core, and finally, her clit, as her heels took purchase of the side of the bed and her hips lifted to meet him without her consent. She nearly screamed.

He took a single hand and firmly pushed her hips back down to the bed, digging a digit into a supremely sensitive spot on her hip that made her hips buck. His tongue was focused on the spot that had made her come up to meet him, and her cries grew steadily louder and higher the longer he worked it, until her juices met his tongue as she cried out her first orgasm.

He pulled away and let her sit up long enough for the two of them to pull her dress over her head, as he moved her further toward the center of the bed.

He crawled over top of her once more, taking her mouth with his. The taste of herself was new, but she quickly forgot it because he was suddenly inside her. His strokes were long, deep, and drawn out, powerful, each one, as he slowly took her. The speed, coupled with how deep he was drew forth another orgasm rather quickly, to both of their surprise. She was lost in her body’s sensations as he picked up speed just a little bit, kissing her deeply once more. He was enjoying seeing the looks on her face as he worked her, trying not to come too early.

Suddenly, he pulled back and smirked at her, though she nearly missed it, but he was quickly on his knees, upright over her, but still in her, having lifted her hips with his movement. He put her legs over his shoulders as his smirk grew wicked, and he leaned forward, nearly bending her in half as he started pounding into her, causing a near instant orgasm again.

This time, he was in it for his own pleasure, as he started hammering into her once more, hard, fast, and deep. He was very close. He felt her begin spasming around him once more, and he picked up the pace even more, the bed slamming against the wall, and creaking against it’s braces. He was nearly there. So close. So. Close. So… Close… Her wail was what drove him over the edge as he came deep in her pulsating heat.

He released her legs, and rolled off to one side, wrapping his arms around her, and pulling her to him, kissing her on her still bruised and scabbed shoulder.

“Mina?” he murmured.

“Mmm?” she replied.

“Did you mean it when you promised me that if I ever changed, you’d beat some sense into me?”

“Mmm-hmm.” She agreed.

“Thank you.”

And with that short exchange, the two of them drifted into dreamland.

The next day came quickly, and the first thing Mina did after she got ready for the day was go directly out to the lineup of all of her weapons at the gates. She dismantled them all quickly and packed them into chests that would be going home with her. She was not going to leave any sort of war machines with them. Nothing was being left behind. She couldn’t take the cannon, but that was fine.

Anessa came out that morning to see Mina packing up the last of the traps. “Hey, Builder! I see you’re relieving us of all those inventions of yours. Can’t say I blame you. I’ll send a couple men to bring everything in them to your ship. If you want, Malroth can oversee it while you talk to people and get them to come to your island. It’s why you came in the first place, isn’t it? To get troops?”

Mina was shocked, “You aren’t going to tell me to leave it all? You aren’t going to fight it in the least?”

“Listen, we all, and I mean all of us, know that you wanted nothing to do with this war of ours, but you stayed anyway. You made weapons. Everyone knew you hated making them. That’s why we only asked for materials and blueprints for the cannon. Not one of us wanted you to have to dirty your hands any more than you had to.” Anessa smiled at them. “We tried to ease your way best we could. Not one of us thought someone was deliberately trying to make this horrible for you, until Warwick showed his true colors. The King even ordered the destruction of the weapons if you did not remove them yourself.”

Mina was genuinely shocked, but managed a weak smile, “Yeah, okay. I guess I’ll go gather troops. How about you, to start with? You said you’d always wanted to build last night. Do you still hold by that?”

Anessa grinned, “I’d love to come. Thank you, Builder.”

“Call me Mina.” Mina smiled a genuine smile this time.

“Mina, then. Come. Let us find some soldiers for you.”

Together they set off to gather as many good soldiers as they could.

Within hours they were boarding the ship with goods from the island loading down Brownbeard’s ship.

“Aye, everyone ready? Let’s be on our way, now!” the captain called.

Mina and Malroth took their normal spots at the bow of the boat, ready to say goodbye to this damned island for good, and as Brownbeard started singing his raunchy sailing songs as usual, making all passengers wish for a gag for him, Mina and Malroth were just happy to have the island and the wind at their backs as they sailed for home.


	3. Chapter 3

Malroth and Mina were very, very glad to be home. They had turned up on shore with all of the soldiers, the sister, and her mage father, and Lulu was quite happy to immediately put them all to work in the Cerulean Steppe. Mina, leaving them to their devices as they worked on what was supposed to be a castle, had gone exploring in places she had yet to really see on her island and dragged Malroth all over the place in search of what Mina referred to as “Something special”. She had scoured beaches, found a small underground cave, a mountaintop hollow, and an interesting alcove, but it took searching the canyon southeast of the Green Gardens to find exactly what she was looking for.

Malroth wasn’t sure exactly what she was up to, but she had brought many building materials to that small canyon, and let Wrigley have his way with the earth there, so the whole place was green and friendly.

Making carpet, flooring, walls and the like was easy in comparison to the shenanigans in Moonbrooke. She carved into the walls of the canyon, creating an even alcove, plenty big enough for her needs.

“Malroth?” she called, looking around to see what he had been amusing himself with while she prepared the land around them for the task at hand.

“Yo!” he called back, hopping down the mountain like it was nothing, but rubbing his head all the same.

“I’m going to be working on a new building. You aren’t allowed inside until I tell you, but I need you to guard the perimeter, please? I don’t want ants and whatnot to interrupt and they can be a nuisance.” Mina smiled sweetly.

“Yeah, I got it. Wait. Why am I not allowed inside?” he asked.

“You’ll see soon enough!” she reached up and kissed him, pressing a bundle of herbs into his hand. “Try these this time, love, I think this set might help.”

Malroth looked at the bundle in dismay. Nothing had worked thus far, but it was better than nothing. At least she was trying to do something about these horrible headaches. He hadn’t told her about that pesky voice though. It wouldn’t shut up, no matter what he told it.

Sighing, he nodded, “Thanks, babe, I’ll give it a try.” He was instantly rewarded with one of her huge smiles that just made you want to smile back. She turned back to whatever it was that she had been doing and started putting down… something… flooring of some sort. He idly wondered what it was she was making.

He hopped back up the mountain with practiced ease, stopping a few ants and chimeras there that had their eye on his woman. Smacking this and that just wasn’t as amusing as it once was. He believed it was his headaches. He really did not want to be wrong.

The villagers had asked Mina to go recruit a Powie Wowie to make it snowy at the Steppe. Mina had been deliberately vague about when she would be doing so. He now understood why. She was in the middle of doing something she actually wanted to do, rather than something she had to do. She was creating something entirely mundane, and it was cathartic for her in a way he’d only assume was similar to when he was bashing up beings who threatened his home or his woman.

Either way, she was enjoying herself, and so he just watched. She was finally humming again. She hadn’t done that since before Skelkatraz. It was wonderful to hear her so happy doing something she loved. The building went up pretty quickly, all things considered. It was something she had obviously been planning for a while, she just needed a place for it, and here it was. She had a big primary building, and a secondary building that was an offshoot of the first. It was big, either way, but not too big. The roofing went up after the walls, as expected, but she had left big holes in the walls that definitely were not for the door.

Then she started putting up windows, and then curtains, and then he could no longer see what she was doing. She worked through the night on this project of hers, constantly buzzing about, working on this, and that, not really staying in one place unless she was at her work bench, and then even that got put inside the offshoot room. Then it was him watching this big building that he couldn’t see into, which was VERY annoying.

Morning came, and then the early afternoon, and it was just before dinner time that she finally emerged, looking worn out, but very very happy. She took a few moments to pound a training dummy into the ground outside, and another few minutes to pound some sort of box into the ground right outside the door. A table and two chairs were sat on the porch outside, and then she turned toward Malroth.

She yawned hugely, before waving him over, “Hey, I—” she yawned once more. “I just finished. I want to show you.”

“Yeah? What is it?” he asked as he glanced at the building he had been staring at for the last day and a half.

“Our new home. This is our house. Come on in!” she took his hand, but he was frozen in shock.

“You… you made a house? For us? To share?” he was in awe.

“Yes, silly, come on!” she pulled on his arm, and this time he followed her in. There was a big room with a fireplace and couch, and a table, and a room with a cooking area and table with dishes, then upstairs there was a bathing room with a toilet, and a big room with a big bed that looked like a beautiful upgrade of their bed in Moonbrooke. He had known it was a first draft to something beautiful. He was right.

“This place is beautiful, Mina! I can see how much work you’ve put into it! But it’s been two days since you have had any sleep and I am putting my foot down. You are going to bed. Now.” He brokered no arguments as he literally picked her up and plopped her on the bed. He then plopped onto the bed himself, and, covering them both, cuddled her to him in their brand new house.

“But I’ve got some finishing touches for outside! I was going to make a waterfall out there and a little stream, and…”

Malroth interrupted her, “And things that can all wait for tomorrow. No arguments. Go to sleep.”

“But…”

“Sleep. Now.”

“Okay…”

And with that Mina deliberately tried winding down. Once she started breathing evenly, really starting to sleep, only then did Malroth really let himself look around their bedroom. It was beautiful. Everything expertly cut and placed. Everything perfectly made. He could hardly contain how happy he was. He wondered if this was what it was like to have a home. A place he truly belonged. If it was, he never wanted it to change. In the meantime, Mina and he would go get that damned Powie Wowie for the people of the Cerulean Steppe. He just wished his head would stop this incessant pounding.

The next morning came quickly, but for some reason, Malroth was slow to rise. Mina opened her eyes, peeking at the sexy man beside her. She smirked. She wondered if she could get away with this. Malroth was never a blanket sleeper, tending to run warmer than the average person, which was fine by Mina, as it left him wide open.

Carefully, gently, she undid his belt, and his pants, loosening them just enough to free his manhood. She couldn’t believe she was doing this. Gently, she wrapped a hand around him, pumping slowly to get bloodflow to that particular spot. When he didn’t wake, she sped up, just a little. He hardened quickly for her, and for the first time she really admired his girth.

“Mmm,” Malroth murmured as he began to wake, “Mina? What…?” He cracked an eye open to see what he considered one of the sexiest things he had seen her do. Her face was very close to his exposed member, stroking him as she made eye contact. She smiled at him before looking back down and gently kissing the head, before taking just the tip into her mouth. She looked up, asking for permission, and the look he gave her was all the answer she needed.

She opened her mouth wider, and took in as much of him in one motion as she could, bobbing her head as she came back up, and then slid down once more, sucking and playing with him with her tongue. Her hand followed these movements, as she worked him from the base to the tip, and he groaned in appreciation. This was the hottest thing he had ever even come close to imagining. And then she looked up at him, her mouth around him as she continued to bob her head, and just seeing her expression was almost enough.

He put a hand on her head and gently guided her pace, just a little faster than she had been going, and she kept it up pretty well. The only downside was he was reaching his limit very quickly. In just a few minutes she had him nearly there.

Then, she did… something… with her tongue, he wasn’t sure exactly what it was, but it had him throwing back his head and fisting the sheets as she did it again and again.

“Mina… I’m… I’m going to… Get your head back...” Malroth panted.

Mina hummed a disagreement and kept going, picking up the pace just that much more. Malroth groaned as he came into her mouth. She stopped her motions, but didn’t move away until he was done. Finally, she pulled back and _swallowed._ If he had been turned on before, that was nothing to what he felt right now, and even his softening member began to stand erect once more. In one quick motion, he was over her.

“Do you… have any idea… what you do to me, Woman?” he growled out. He looked like a predator, dangerous in that moment, but not to her.

He flipped her over, and yanked her hips up to him. She was faceplanted in the bed, with her ass straight up. Without even a moment’s notice, he buried himself in her to the base, slamming into her for all he was worth. She was not complaining in the least.

He pounded into her like he was crazed. His woman… His Woman had… had…

Her cries were beautiful to him, he was doing his part to make sure she was well rewarded for her efforts. It wasn’t long before she cried out her orgasm, but he was not done yet, and lifted her torso to him, her back pressed against his chest as he continued to thrust.

“That, was the sexiest thing I’ve ever seen you do, woman. The things you do to me. My beautiful builder, my beautiful Mina.” He pounded into her, harder and faster still.

Malroth could feel his orgasm approaching, and Mina’s moans were much louder now as she neared her own end. “Mina, I’m going to cum, oh Fuck.” And that was it. He buried himself deep within her as he released. Moments later, Mina screamed out a response as she came hard, panting and spasming.

They both collapsed onto the bed, winded, and caught their breath.

It was the start of a beautiful morning.


	4. Chapter 4

Mina and Malroth arrived on Rimey Reef without much hassle. Mina had fun on the island, running around and making lists of all the things she saw on the island in her book. Mina flitted this way and that as she explored the island, collecting things that the Isle of Awakening didn’t have.

Malroth watched in amusement as Mina enjoyed her surroundings. His head was pounding, but he wasn’t going to take this from her. She had been miserable for far too long at Moonbrooke. It would be a crime to take that from her now.

Suddenly, a Powie Wowie stood in Mina’s way. “Eep!” Mina squeaked, swinging her sword in surprise. Malroth was impressed at her reaction time, but dove into battle with the Powie Wowie, smacking it around, but being careful not to actually harm it too bad.

THWACK! The Powie Wowie crumpled into the snow.

“Ehh… Did I hit it too hard, do you think?” Malroth asked, poking it with his club.

“No, Powie Wowies are notoriously sturdy. I think you just knocked him out.” Mina replied, “Besides, he hasn’t turned to dust or anything. He should come to soon enough.”

A groan was heard from the Powie Wowie, “That wath a theriouthly hard thmack. I hope you don’t do that to everyone.” He started to stand up, “You got any goodieth? I worked up an appetite. You are quite the warrior.”

Mina approached and handed him a bag of monster munchies she had made. “What’s your name.”

“Thalathar’th the name. Thpiting ice ith my game.”

“We have a place for you to spit all the ice you want back on our island. I have a whole big section of the island called the Cerulean Steppe that would be perfect for you. Do you want to join us?”

“I would love that very much! Let’th go!” Salazar stretched.

Mina smiled and said “Let me teleport us to the boat and we can go home. I found a lot of stuff here that I can use back home anyway, so we’re good for right now.”

Consentrating, Mina teleported back to the dock. Malroth’s head started hammering when they landed. “M-Mina… I don’t feel so… good…” Malroth started to pass out, but Mina caught him.

“Malroth! Honey stay with me, we’re going home, okay?” Mina looked at Salazar, “Can you help me carry him until we get him in bed at home?”

“Yeth! Of courth!” Salazar picked him up in his big arms, and carried him onto the boat.

“Brownbeard! We need to get Malroth home! Quickly, Please!”

“Err, Right! Onward, forward and all that!” Brownbeard plotted his course quickly and sailed off.

“M-Mina…” Malroth mumbled.

“Shh, I’m right here, I’m not going anywhere, Malroth. We’re going to get you home and in bed. You’ll be okay.” Mina was not convincing even to herself, but she had to get him home.

It was only a few hours on the boat, but it felt like a lifetime. Finally, Brownbeard pulled up to the dock, and Mina rushed Salazar back to her home. He couldn’t easily fit through the door, so Mina made due, and wrapped his arm over her shoulder, and near dragged him up the stairs and into bed. Covering him up, she kissed his forehead, and held his hand for a moment.

“Stay here, Malroth, I’m going to go to the temple and ask the Hermit if there’s something I can do for you, if he knows anything that could help.”

Mina took a step back, swallowing, then turned and ran down the stairs. Heading out the door, she almost ran into Salazar. “Ith there anything I can do to help?” he asked.

“Go to the Cerulean Steppe on the northwestern corner of the island where they are building. Start making as much ice and snow as you want, just leave the lowlands be so they can have some farming land.

“Got it.” Salazar replied, and started heading that direction.

Mina immediately teleported to the temple.

The Hermit stood alone in his temple as he usually did, staring out at the vast improvements to the island that Mina had brought.

“Ah! Mina! Wonderful! What is it that has brought-brought-brought you to me?”

“Malroth passed out while we were on one of the Explorer’s Shores. I don’t know what to do for him. He’s been having horrible headaches for weeks now, but they recently started getting worse. I have tried every single herbal combination I can think of. I just can’t figure out what I’m doing wrong. Is it me? Have I poisoned him?”

“No-no-no, my dear, I sense your herbals are not-not-not the problem. I have sensed something within him for a while now. Why don’t I call-call-call everyone here and we can talk-talk-talk as a group?”

“But Malroth?! He’s passed out in bed!”

“My dear-dear-dear, panicking will not get you anywhere. But watch.” The Hermit lifted his hammer to the sky and a piercing light shot straight up. “Everyone should see-see-see that quick enough. We’ll see about getting him help-help-help soon.”

Within minutes, everyone had gathered to the Builder’s Shrine.

“What is the meaning of this you Hairy, Hoary old Hermit?” Lulu demanded, “I was right in the middle of my tea!”

Mina suddenly got irritated, “Malroth is passed out in bed! He’s been sick for a while now and it’s been getting worse, and he won’t tell me what’s going on!” Mina was in tears as she pointed at the Hermit, “Not until everyone was here.”

Lulu was taken aback, “Mina… I’m… I’m sorry…”

The Hermit cleared his throat, “Everyone! I have some things to talk about. Things that we should have spoken on previously. I’ve been here for a very long time. For a very long time indeed. So long, in fact, that I had forgotten who I truly was. In fact, I was, at one point, the—”

A high, keening cackle was heard above them. “It doesn’t matter who you were! None of this will matter soon! The Master of Destruction will awaken once more, now that his vessel is complete!”

Mina’s eyes widened as she saw the robed figure. “Who are you?! What are you talking about?!”

“Ahahaha! The young builder! Allow me to introduce myself! I am Hargon! Unfortunately, I don’t have time to chat, as I will be leaving shortly, and taking my Lord to my castle to awaken fully there!” Hargon smiled wickedly, showing yellowed teeth. He raised a hand and from a small portal emerged Malroth, nearly unconscious and immobile as he hung in the air before Hargon.

“No! Malroth!” Mina cried as she tried to bolt forward, being held back by Lulu and Anessa, “Let me go!”

“Mmm-Mina?” Malroth croaked.

“Ahahaha! You are too late, girl! We take our leave! Before long, this world will be wiped from existence! Yourself included of course! Ahahaha!” He cackled as he opened up a black portal, disappearing through it to wherever he had come from.

“MALROTH!” Mina cried, breaking free.

“Wait, Mina!” Anessa shouted, “I brought you your armor. I felt a terrible dread when I saw the light from the Hermit’s home. I figured it would help!”

“Anessa…” Mina whispered, then louder said, “Yes. I’ll put it on.” Moments later she was dressed and ready. “I’m leaving now. I’ll come home with Malroth or not at all. Don’t wait up for me.”

“Good luck, Mina.” Said Lulu.

Mina gave the crowd a glance over her shoulder. “Thank you. Be safe.”

And just like that, Mina jumped into the swirling black portal. It closed seconds after she went through, and suddenly she was falling through a void.


	5. Chapter 5

Mina woke with a start. “Malroth!” She jumped to her feet, but was caught off guard by a rumble, which sent her tumbling onto her backside once more. Looking around, she got a good view of her surroundings once more. It was a floating island. Hardly anything appeared to be living, most things were so strange to think about that she really did not want to dwell on what they were made of. Standing up once more, she tried to figure out which direction she needed to go.

“H-Help!” someone cried from not far away. It was a little metal slime that was stranded on a small alcove of red sand. Suddenly, Mina got a feel for the actual danger of this place when an enormous green arm emerged from a portal and flailed, destroying quite a bit of the ground around the poor slime. Mina jumped into action, making a small bridge to the slime. “This way! Hurry!”

The slime quickly slid across the bridge and out of the reach of the arm that still hung there.

“You two! What are you doing there?! Get away from there this instant!” came the near panicked cry from a Skeleton Soldier a little ways off.

Mina and the slime hurried over to the skeleton who promptly began scolding them, “What in the world were you two thinking going this far out? And by yourselves! You could have been killed!”

Mina smiled a bit at his mother-hen attitude, before speaking up, “Hello, I’m a builder. My name is Mina, and I need to find my best friend, Malroth.”

The skeleton listened, before becoming agitated, “A builder?! What heresy is this?! And here in Malhalla of all places?! A sinner if ever there was one! I’ll just have to chop off your head and be done with it!”

“Wait! Isn’t it goo dangerous to slick around here? We need to goo somewhere safe!” the little slime piped up.

“Ehh, Fine! I know just the place if we are going to cut off your head! This way!”

The skeleton led them down a path to the right, and had to stop Mina and the slime short as another enormous green arm shot out of another portal, destroying more of the ground in front of them.

“Hurry! This way!” The skeleton scurried past the enormous arm, Mina and the slime following close behind.

“Help! Let me outta here!” came a cry from not far off. In a hole a gremlin was trying and failing to climb out in panic. “Hey! You gotta get me out of here! Pleathe!”

Snorting in laughter, Mina jumped into the hole and dug a small path up.

The slime smiled down and said, “You goo realize you could have flown out of there, right?”

The gremlin laughed nervously, and instead of using Mina’s path, flew out as directed. Mina giggled, hopping out as well. Then she frowned, thinking of what Malroth would say about the situation. Swallowing, she took a deep breath and followed the monsters to a nearby building. She was surprised to see any sort of building at all here, but it seemed to be a forge of some sort. The kind which would be used to power the robots scattered along one side of the room.

The gremlin said he was hungry, and to be honest, Mina was too, so she went out, dodging oversized arms that swung at her, and gathered some vines and put them over a fire. Moments after the meal had been eaten, a robotic voice uttered over a comm, “BUILDING-SENSORS-ACTIVATED… BUILDING-ACTIVITY-NEARBY…” followed by a slight whooshing sound before a fizzle and the noise died out.

Mina pilfered some piping from the deadened sections on one wall, and repaired the sections connected to the three robots with ease. Unfortunately, only one revived. A bot calling himself N0AH. Shortly thereafter shadowy beings attacked. The small group defended themselves well, but soon was on the move once more heading toward a church that the skeleton, who Mina learned called himself Griswold.

As they travelled, Mina learned that the slime was called Arisplotle, and the gremlin was Gremville. The group travelled for a ways, eventually coming across a narrow ravine. Mina built bridges for the group out of sand and other materials she had picked up along the way. However, an enormous arm managed to knock Griswold off the narrow platform and into the chasm below. All present knew that the likelihood for survival was slim, and so on they trekked.

Eventually, they came upon a ruin, where a priestess stood praying. The ruin, Mina learned was once a true church, and as Mina explained her plight to the monsters around her, they all seemed reluctant to believe her. Sighing, she went to the edge of the cliff face, and found a crafting station. Leaned against it was something she would never expect.

“This is--!” she gasped, picking up the club that was leaning against the crafting station. Mina gulped tears back as she picked it up, holding the worn club like a baby.

“What’s that?” Arisplotle asked, confusion marring his goopy face.

“This is Malroth’s club. The first one I ever made him. I have to bring it back to him.” She strapped it to her back without hesitation and made up her mind in that moment. She would rescue him, as well as the monsters here.

It took time, a lot of time, to get everything done. Mina worked tirelessly running here, running there, gaining materials and making friends, all with the single-minded goal before her: Rescue Malroth.

She had to save him. She had to.

There was neither day nor night here in Malhalla. Mina could not for the life of her tell what time it was, or if time even existed beyond her natural body clock in this world, but as she worked, she needed regular rest, which became her clock. Days faded into weeks as she worked, making her ark with the monsters she befriended, and she realized one day that her cycle had not come. “No matter. It won’t matter at all if I can’t save Malroth. If I can’t save him, I’ll never get out of here, and the world will end before it’s born. I can’t stop now. I need him. We will both need him. Little one, I promise to get us all home.”

Work continued. Griswold was found, as was Captain Whitebones. More monsters joined the group. They all began working toward the goals Mina set in place. She only had her eyes on one real goal. All others set her up for it, and she would see it to fruition if it killed her.

Eventually, the ship was airborne and ready to go. Mina finished the Buggy Buggy, with the last working parts from N0AH, and immediately was set upon by dark shadowy Madusas. The Buggy Buggy made quick work of them. Mina immediately searched for a way into the castle she had been staring at longingly for weeks now, and the spirit of the Hermit led the way in.

The castle was a maze of enemies and vortexes that Mina had to navigate with Hargon mocking her every move. She would not be dissuaded from her goal, though.

Mina broke into the throne room, finally, finding Hargon and Malroth there. Malroth lay on the ground in the throws of a nightmare, before springing upright, and speaking in a voice that was not the Malroth she knew, before a great green monster with four arms and two legs and a snake for a tail formed from his flesh.

Tears welled up in Mina’s eyes as she readied her sword. Swinging at him, she began hacking chunks of flesh from his body. Every chunk elicited a cry from the beast that made her cry harder. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” she chanted as she cut into him. His limbs started to work against him, and two of them held back the other two. He called out, “Finish it, Mina! Please! Stop me before I…” his voice broke as she swung, hitting him hard, and cutting him deeply. He fell to the ground before her. Unmoving. Eyes staring straight ahead, unblinking, unseeing. She crumpled to her knees, covering her face and sobbing like a child.

“No. No. Nonono… Please, No. Goddess, please, no!” her body was wracked with shuddering sobs as she held onto the lifeless scaled body, “Please, come back, Malroth! Honey, please!”

A light burst around the scaled body as it shifted into Malroth’s normal body, unconscious before her, and a light, which had solidified from Malroth’s body, floated in the air, laughing in that gravelly demonic voice he had had earlier. “You fool! You played right into my hands and now I am free! I shall take on my true form and destroy this world and all in it! Ahahahahaha!”

Mina felt a rumble, as she held onto Malroth’s body, something struck the back of her head, then, and she knew naught but darkness.

\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

When Malroth woke, he was in a strange place. The sky was an odd red color, the dirt was soggy with something red, and everywhere he looked there were floating bits of decayed land, and then… “Mina!” He rushed to her, shaking her shoulder, “Heh, c’mon, Mina, stop playing around! Get up, Babe.” No response save a weak wimper. “M-Mina! Please, Babe, wake up! It’s not funny anymore! Mina, Please.”

“Mmmm…” Mina moaned, barely moving her head as she opened her eyes just a little, “Malroth!” She gasped, “Ugghhhh, I… I need you to m-make a healing herb pouch. Please…”

“Mina, you know I can’t. The Master of Destruction can’t make anything.”

“Y-you’re right. The M-Master of Destruction can’t. But… Maybe Malroth can. Please, you have to try.”

“R-right! You stay here!” he rushed off and grabbed a whole bush of healing leaves, tearing it from the ground in his haste. His hands shook as he fiddled around with the leaves. The first attempt caught fire spontaneously. He swore, chucking the flaming results over his shoulder and off the side of the cliff. The second attempt turned to ash in his hands. He began to tear up in desperate anxiety. The third attempt ripped in half. He sobbed as he tossed it to the side, tears clouding his vision as he tried again and again. He was beginning to lose hope with the small pile of failures beside him. Finally, though, the last attempt was passable, as he finished, tears streaking his face, as he ran back to Mina, unsure what he’d find.

“Mina! Are you with me? Open your mouth! Let me heal you!” his hands shook. She lay there weakly breathing; wheezes audible through her gritted teeth.

Mina weakly opened her mouth, letting him place the herb pouch on her tongue, she quickly felt her wounds lessening. Chewing, she began to feel better. It wasn’t as hard to breathe now, and she wasn’t in such horrible pain. She wasn’t healed, not by a long shot, but she could make more herbs now. She sat up, shakily, and looked at him, tears welling in her eyes, as he tried to be gentle, hugging her to him in relief.

“Get me to the workstation. I can heal myself from here.”

He lifted her into his arms as she hissed in pain. Gently carrying her the rest of the way, she put together a handful of sloppily made herbal pouches, and stuck two in her mouth. She was quickly healing, as she felt her cuts and bruises knit themselves back together. She stood, shakily, and said, “Let’s destroy Hargon and that overgrown gecko. I’ve got a score to settle.”

Malroth had never been more relieved. He laughed nervously, “Are you sure you’re ready for that? You just nearly died.” His heart panged painfully as he said those words.

“I want out of here. I want to go home. And the only way out is through their dead bodies. We’re doing this.” She stood, grimacing as she stretched, and began limping to the Buggy Buggy, determination clear on her face.

Malroth followed her, gently lifting her into the vehicle when she had a hard time getting in herself. He noticed, idly, that she smelled a little different, but he couldn’t tell how.

He stood beside her in a clear section of the floor of the vehicle, as they approached the enormous green scaled monster.

Mina stared down the enormous beast that dared use her love as a host. She glanced at Malroth, “You ready?”

He gave a cocky smirk, “Always.”

“Let’s Go!” Mina cried as she started shooting at the great green lizard. The Buggy Buggy didn’t seem to be doing a whole lot, but she kept firing anyway. She had to formulate a plan. She thought about what went into the machine and what she had in her pack still, and she imagined it might be enough for a quick fix.

“Malroth! Keep him off me! I need to fix something.” She crawled under the dash and heard a yelp and a crash as Malroth batted projectiles away from the craft.

Within moments a barrier sprang to life around the vehicle. It wouldn’t be enough on it’s own. She kept tinkering, and suddenly, Malroth didn’t have to bat at the projectiles anymore. Still not enough. Working harder, she tapped at this and programmed that, and an audible “Psssshhh,” came from the front thrusters just under the headlights. Good. Perfect.

Malroth looked at her, “What did you just do?”

“If I explained it, it would take hours. Let’s just say I learned some things from the islands we have visited.”

Malroth accepted this, “We good to go?”

“Absolutely.” And suddenly the Buggy Buggy’s cannons were doing a lot more than they were previously.

Malroth was surprised at how little self-control she was showing. His builder was a lot more restrained than this, usually. He wondered how long he had been out of it.

Mina’s glare was venomous. The more Mina shot at the monster before her, the angrier she got. “Just go down already!” She hollered at it.

It wasn’t ten seconds later it cried out it’s last, it’s body dissipating into the air around them, the energy released seeping back into Malroth’s body.

Just below it, Mina noticed the entrance to their world and the island of awakening. She didn’t know how long the world had left or if it was already fading, so she steered directly into the opening. They had to figure out a way around the end of the world.

Mina landed on the Builder’s Temple, her mind working out plans in overdrive. She had to stabilize the world somehow. “Mina. I think I can help with this one. I have the power of the Lord of Destruction still. I can use it to make the world whole. I need your help, though.”

Mina looked at Malroth in shocked awe. He could---? Quickly, they put their heads together and plotted and planned.

The cornerstone of the world would be the symbol of the temple: Hela’s Hammer. They both poured their energy into the sigil, each working their magicks this way and that, building on the very fabric of reality of this world. Finally, a bright light lit up around them, and shot straight up into the sky, closing the portal between their world and Malhalla.

Mina hoped that Whitebones had seen his opportunity and taken it but had not seen the ship. She would have to look into creating a portal to Malhalla if they did not show up soon. All the more ingredients she would be able to obtain.

Either way, the end of the world wasn’t coming. Mina and Malroth shared a look, and a single tear rolled down Mina’s face as she felt an enormous rush of relief come over her. She moved to hug Malroth, but before she could take even a step, he had her in a tight hug. She started to cry tears of relief.

“Don’t ever scare me like that again.”

They both stopped. They had said that in unison. Looking at one another, they started laughing, tears still rolling down Mina’s face.

“Let’s go home?” Mina asked, and as Malroth looked down at her, he realized how tired she looked. Like she hadn’t slept properly in weeks.

Without answering, he simply lifted her up, right as all their friends were coming up the mountain.

“You’re back! Wait! What’s wrong with Mina! You great oaf! What did you do?” Lulu popped off, forgetting to think before she opened her mouth once more.

“We’re going home. Don’t follow. Don’t bother us until we come to be around you. I am not responsible for injuries if my warning is not heeded. Don’t look for us. At all.”

And with nary a word more, he hopped down the mountain, barely catching footing on the way down, and only to slow his decent so as not to jar Mina too badly.

As he sped out of sight, Lulu pouted, “Well that was right rude of him! And we were all so worried too!”

Anessa and Rosie shared a look, and wisely kept their mouths shut.


	6. Chapter 6

Mina slept properly over the next few days. She slept nearly constantly for three days, waking to eat and relieve herself, before heading back to bed once more. Malroth was worried. Mina was usually an early riser, up with the sun, and seeing her sleep so long was hard for him, because it proved how long she had gone without decent sleep. As she slept, Malroth kept a constant vigil over her, making sure she had food in easy reach and access to a clean bed and bathroom. He eyed her swollen abdomen, trying to make heads or tails of what he was seeing. He honestly had no idea. She could explain when she was rested. He could wait. It was just the nerves, he guessed, after all they had been through, the wanting to keep her safe.

Finally, though, after the fourth night, Mina woke, groggy but finally feeling rested. Malroth, who had been constantly at her side the entire time, was sleeping next to her. She stared at him, wondering at his resting face. He was gentle looking when he slept. She brushed a bang out of his face, kissing his forehead, and then got up. Sniffing, she realized she felt grubby. She hadn’t had an opportunity to bathe since she wound up in Malhalla.

She made a B-line for the bathroom and turned on the shower immediately, peeling the dirty clothes from her body, and letting down her tangled ponytail, she nearly dove into the hot water. She scrubbed her body until it was pink, and then started on her hair. Getting all the grime scrubbed out was a chore, and she had to shampoo three times before she conditioned. All the while the water running down the drain was a grey-pink as she got all the nasty from Malhalla off her body. She made a mental note to burn her sheets and make new ones.

She looked down, as the water began to cool, as she realized that her bump had gotten bigger without her realizing it. She was going to have to tell Malroth. He had probably already guessed, she supposed, but it was the idea behind it that mattered. Toweling off, she dried herself quickly, but threw her hair into a messy wet bun. She was hungry, and she knew that he had to be as well. She’d whip up something good in no time.

She plodded down the stairs and into the kitchen, and had only just began to cook when Malroth flew down the stairs and burst into the kitchen, panic written on his face.

Mina’s shock was written on her face, “Malroth, what-“ she was interrupted as he engulfed her in a hug, burying his face into her shoulder, the one with the long since healed mark.

“I woke up and you were gone and I—” his voice cracked and her heart broke.

“I’m sorry. You were sleeping and I didn’t want to wake you. I was making us breakfast.” She wrapped her arms around his neck, burying her face into his hair, and running her fingers through it, “I didn’t mean to scare you.”

Malroth swallowed, but melted into Mina’s petting. “I’ve been so worried the last few days. You were sleeping so long and I just wanted to make sure you were okay, and then you were gone, and I…”

Mina smiled, “I’m fine now. Let me make food, okay?”

“Alright. Mina?”

“Mmm?” she hummed as she started getting out ingredients.

“Why… Why do you have… Why is your… Ummm…” he couldn’t figure out how to phrase it without being an asshole.

Mina blinked as she looked at him, and he gulped and pointed at her abdomen, “I don’t get it,” he said helplessly.

Mina looked down to her bump, and back up to him and burst out laughing. Malroth frowned. That was not the response he had expected. “What’s so funny?!” he demanded.

Mina’s laughter mellowed into giggles, “That,” she said, “is the result of your handiwork making something with me that will last a very long time.”

“Make?” he asked, very confused.

Mina fell into a new fit of giggles before managing to get out, “I’m having your baby, silly.”

Malroth paled, “Wh-what?” This, he had heard of, if only in passing. He still was unclear on the details, but at least it (sort of?) answered his question.

“There’s a new life growing in here that’s half you and half me,” she explained, putting a hand on her abdomen, “This is going to be our baby.”

“But… how? How did this happen?” he asked honestly, he really hated not knowing common things.

“We had sex. This is the result.” She smiled patiently as he put two and two together.

He went silent for a few moments as this information processed, followed by, “What?!”

It took a good long time after that to convince him that it didn’t happen every time they had sex, nor did she have multiple babies in there from each time they had sex, and it took several hours to explain the ins and outs of pregnancy, but by the time they were done talking, it was well into the afternoon and Mina was getting figety. She wanted to go out and do things. She wanted to build. She told him as much.

Shortly thereafter they were outside, and Mina was talking about the things she wanted to make. The Pyramid needed a complete remodel.

“We have a dormitory and a bar, but we need some farming land, and a cafeteria. I also need to set up some shops so people can have things they need and items can be distributed properly. I need to make some actual homes too. Not just bedrooms for people. I also need to have Wrigley work on that spoiled soil out there and make it good again. I can’t just have nasty waste everywhere. Speaking of, I need to make some public toilets, as well as bathrooms in peoples’ homes.”

The more she spoke of projects, the more tense Malroth seemed to get. He was so happy to see his woman back to her old self, and he was very happy to be helping her with her projects, but something kept nagging at the back of his head, a feeling, almost an instinct, that Mina shouldn’t be planning this much right now. However, he pushed the feeling aside and just listened to her voice. How long had it been since she had spoken to him this enthusiastically about something?

“Are you listening?” he heard her say, which made him return to the present rather abruptly.

“Huh?”

“I was just saying that our house needed a remodel now too.”

“What? Why?” He liked the house just as it was.

“We’re going to need a nursery now. And some new furniture. A crib, a changing table, some toys. We need to make it good. I want our little one to have the best I can invent.”

Malroth could see the wheels turning, and it was adorable to say the least. She was excited. He just wished they could go home.

They rounded the bend, and crossed the land-bridge to the Scarlet Sands. It didn’t take long before someone caught sight of them, and then they were surrounded by the residents of the Scarlet Sands. Digby and Dougie were crying, “We ‘fought we lost ya! Dun do vat again!”

It took a while to calm everyone down, and soon Mina was at her building once more, making homes for her friends. Except, Malroth noted, she had to rest more often, which made him anxious. He couldn’t put his finger on it, but he didn’t like her working like this right now. Eventually, all the building had to be put down for the night, and Malroth was more than a little worried when she didn’t work through the night like she used to. He was relieved, sure, but this wasn’t like her.

As she strapped her hammer to her back once more, she sighed and said, “let’s go home.” She had finished two full apartments and left the residents with blueprints on how to recreate the same one over and over.

Malroth wasn’t complaining. They started to walk over the land bridge once more, until Malroth got irritated with all the yawning Mina was doing, picked her up, and bounded home at his speed, Mina giggling all the way. When they arrived at home, Mina got busy once more, cleaning this, tidying that, she even started stitching new sheets for their bed! Malroth was not happy in the least, but the sheets only took about five minutes once they were cut out.

She was a busy little builder and Malroth wanted desperately for her to stop working for the night, and he had a plan. He hid in wait upstairs. She was nearly done with the top sheet. She was going to want to put it on immediately. All he had to do was wait.

It took just a few minutes for her to walk past. Then he sprung his trap. He wrapped his arms around her, and spun her to face him.

“Malroth?” she asked.

He shook his head. “I’ve been waiting for days for this. I’ve been watching you work all day. Now, you’re going to be a good girl and be still for a while.” His voice was husky, growly, and full of want.

He backed her against the wall and pressed his body into hers. Pressing his face into the crook of her neck, he nipped at her before kissing and sucking on the mark he had left so long ago. She moaned at the sensation and reached down to begin removing her clothes. He caught her hands. “No.” was all he said as he pinned them above her head with one hand. The other slid to her thigh, barely covered by her dress and shorts, and gripped her, pulling her to him, wrapping her leg around his waist. Releasing her hands, he moved her other leg around him and grabbed her ass, holding her to the wall with his body as his manhood pressed into her center, the fabric of their clothes the only barrier between them.

His eyes seemed to glow that ruby red color in the candlelight as night fell beyond the house walls. His face was intense, passionate, as he pulled away from her neck and looked her in the eyes.

“Are you ready?” was all he asked.

“Yes,” she breathed.

His hands stripped away her shorts with no effort, and his pants loosed enough in one motion to bare his bottom half to the world, presenting his manhood to her, and pressing it against her bare ass.

In a moment he was inside her, but instead of losing himself to it, he savored it, and sighed, his shoulders relaxing notably, and began thrusting after a few moments of basking in the warmth of his woman.

She, in turn, wrapped her arms around his shoulders, kissing his neck, under his jaw, at his collar bone, Small noises eventually making way for louder ones as he picked up speed. She was in bliss. She had waited for so long for his touch. She had worked so hard to save him and bring him home.

This was more than wild sex, this was relief. This was a welcome home. This was a thank you. This was relief of fear and anxiety. This was making love.

He tried to hold on for her sake. He wanted so badly to make it last. But the sounds that she made drove him wild, and it had been such a long time, that she was close too within minutes.

“I love you.” She whimpered into his shoulder as he sped up once more.

“I love you too,” was his murmured reply. “M-Mina, I’m… gonna…”

“Me too. Please don’t stop!” she begged as the pressure built up. It wasn’t much longer after that that the two of them cried out as one, and they slid down the wall together, and just sat there, basking in each other’s presence and soaking in the feel of each other once more. The exhaustion finally getting the better of both of them.

Malroth picked up Mina once more and headed back to bed. The top sheet lay on the floor, the new fitted already in place, fresh pillows ready to go, and a quilt that one of the villagers had hand made and given to them draped over the foot of the bed.

Malroth covered the both of them with the quilt and kissed Mina on the forehead. Within minutes they were both asleep, too tired to even keep their eyes open any more.

Malroth’s final thoughts were “Mission accomplished.”


End file.
